


All I Want for Life Day

by innocent_until_proven_geeky



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Life Day (Star Wars), Light Angst, M/M, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Panic Attacks, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, except i had to make it hurt/comfort because it's me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocent_until_proven_geeky/pseuds/innocent_until_proven_geeky
Summary: All Rey and Poe really want for Life Day is for Finn to be home, safe and sound.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron/Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: Ver’s 12 Fics of Christmas 2020





	All I Want for Life Day

**Author's Note:**

> There's not nearly enough Finn/Poe/Rey on here so I decided to help that.
> 
> The title is obviously from [All I Want for Christmas by Mariah Carey](https://open.spotify.com/track/0bYg9bo50gSsH3LtXe2SQn) because why not.
> 
>  **Mild warning** for discussion of PTSD-related flashbacks and panic attacks.
> 
> The house design is based loosely on [this design here](https://primasveraas-writing.tumblr.com/post/635266355589988352/hmp-meets-the-sims-the-house) by [primasveraas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/primasveraas/pseuds/primasveraas). She's just my favorite FinnPoe writer so... anyway yeah! Check her out, especially Hear My Prayer because that's why she developed this house design!

Rey settled her chin on Poe’s shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist. “When is Finn getting home?” she asked.

Poe chuckled under her embrace, a deep, low sound that vibrated under her hands and chin. “You’ve asked that every day since he left.”

Rey’s expression morphed into something between a pout and a grin. “And I’ll ask every day until he comes back. Besides,” she added, stepping back and allowing Poe to work on preparing dinner, “it’s our first Life Day celebration since Exegol.”

Poe’s expression darkened momentarily, like it always did when they had (or chose) to talk about Exegol. He breathed deeply for a few long, slow moments, and then put on a smile, except it was genuine as he turned to look at Rey. “I’m sure he wouldn’t miss it,” he said, all evidence of his momentary discomfort gone.

Rey leaned forward to kiss him, the corner of his lips where she knew it would make him melt, and smiled back.

:::

Theoretically speaking, Rey could put up the twinkle lights using the Force, and wouldn’t have to be up on a ladder. In fact, with the monsoon season approaching, maybe she shouldn’t be putting up lights at all, lest the winds blow them away. Still, the act of handling the long strings of lights, hooking them under the eaves of the house--it kept her mind off worrying about Finn. It probably kept her from getting in Poe’s way, too, while he made a far bigger meal than he, Rey, Kes, and Chewbacca would actually be able to eat. That would mean plenty of leftovers, though, something that Rey thought she might never _not_ be excited about. Until the First Order fell and the Resistance was no longer traveling base to base, living hand to mouth, Rey had known only _almost full_ and _fear of hunger_.

The wind chill wasn’t significant, but it was refreshing, blowing through the flyaways that wouldn’t stay in her Nubian braid and instead framed her face. It smelled of a coming rain and of earth and of green, smells Rey was getting used to on Yavin IV. It reminded her of Poe and Finn. She turned toward it and closed her eyes, feeling the life in the Force around her and welcoming the turn in the weather.

Contented as she was, she knew that the flash of panic that spiked in her chest after a few minutes of just sitting was not hers. She scrambled toward the ladder and slid down it to run into the house. When Poe wasn’t in the kitchen, where he’d been when she left to hang the lights, she called out his name, worry tinting her voice, but she knew where he’d be.

Rey made her way down the hallway to the door of the master bedroom and hesitated for a moment when she found it closed. It was her room, too, of course, and the three of them had made a promise never to lock each other out, but that didn’t mean she wanted to intrude, especially if she might risk making things worse. She knocked, and the door opened almost immediately to a chirping sound. Rey looked down.

“Hey, buddy,” Rey said, crouching to rub BB-8’s head. “What’s going on?”

BB-8 trilled at her, something that translated roughly to _Poe is panicking_ , which was entirely unhelpful, actually.

“Okay,” Rey said, nodding. “Is he in here?”

BB-8 rolled back and forth a bit, like ae was nodding.

“Good. Can I come in?”

BB-8 trilled again, a slightly happier sound, and rolled out of the way.

Rey crept into the room, back into the far hidden corner where all three of them often went in case of flashbacks and panic attacks. “Poe, love?”

He had his knees drawn up to his chest, arms wrapped around them, giving Rey a thousand-meter stare as he tried exaggeratedly to breathe.

Rey sat down on the floor next to him and matched his posture, picking up one of the dozen blankets that lived in the corner and wrapping it around her shoulders. “Do you want to talk about it?” she asked.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Poe shake his head.

“Okay. Do you need anything?”

Poe’s breath stuttered next to her, and she reached out tentatively with one hand. Poe gave her one of his, and Rey placed it over her chest, inhaling deeply through her nose and exhaling back out through her mouth.

It took a few minutes for Poe to get his breath under control, after which he dropped his hand and leaned his head on her shoulder.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Rey asked.

Poe shook his head against her shoulder and buried his face into her neck.

“Okay. Do you want to get a tree?”

He shook his head again at the same time that the front door opened.

“Is your father here already?” Rey asked.

Poe shrugged. “He wasn’t planning on getting here until later,” he said softly.

“Chewie?”

Poe shrugged again.

“I’m going to get up,” Rey said, by way of warning, but before she could even shift, the bedroom door opened.

“Rey? Poe?”

They shared a look, and Rey brushed a tear away from the corner of Poe’s eye before they stood up together to greet Finn.

Finn smiled broadly when he saw them and pulled Poe close, wrapping an arm tight around his shoulders and kissing his temple as Poe buried his face in Finn’s shoulder. He reached his other arm out to Rey and placed a kiss on her forehead before dragging her into the embrace.

They stood like that for a long while, comfort and warmth and togetherness for each other, until Finn finally said, “I brought home a tree.”

Poe laughed weakly into his shoulder. “I just wanted you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alright _so_. I love Finn/Rey/Poe but I haven't done any writing for them, a real travesty. I unfortunately accidentally gave myself More Ideas (TM) by writing this, so I'll apparently be developing some backstory that will tie in to a couple of what should have just been throwaway lines in here.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Consider checking out my writing blog, [Ver Writes Things](https://ver-writes-things.tumblr.com), or my Star Wars blog, [ND Clones](https://neurodiverse-clones.tumblr.com)! I take prompts and submissions and I would love to yell with you.


End file.
